


Periwinkle Blue

by Isidore



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Crossdressing, Episode: s01e01 Friends and Enemies, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidore/pseuds/Isidore
Summary: What if Constance refused to help distract the guard and d'Artagnan is forced to resort to more drastic measures?OrAramis and Porthos lose their minds because holy shit d'Artagnan can pull off periwinkle blue.





	Periwinkle Blue

“I have an idea.” D’Artagnan murmurs, and there is a look on his face, something like apprehension.

The next thing Aramis sees is far to much smooth golden skin and a surprisingly plump rouged lips.

“If you laugh I swear to God I will murder you.” D’Artagnan mutters, and gathers his skirts into a hand.

The dress is a periwinkle blue, with thin skirts that give the younger man more hip than he actually possesses and a corset that clings to his waist and leaves his nonexistent décolletage bare. His hair looks impossibly soft.

“You tried that once.” Porthos murmurs, but his pupils are blown wide and his gaze flattering as it visibly traces the length of d’Artagnan’s bared leg.

Aramis can’t help but agree.

“Shut the fuck up.” D’Artagnan grumbles. “You wanted a bloody distraction.”

“Usually I save this kind of distraction for the third date.” Aramis mutters.

“Yeah, fuck off.” D’Artagnan says, and snatches the pistol from Aramis’ hand. He totters a little as he strides towards the guard, but manages to sway his hips seductively.

Aramis wipes a hand over his face. “His fucking waist.”

Porthos groans in agreement. “The way his hair curled over his neck.”

“That _dress_.” Aramis says a few unsavoury words in a row. “I am sincerely glad we didn’t kill him.”

“He’ll kill us if we keep him.” Porthos chuckles.

“Just wait until Athos sees him like this.”

“We just have to make sure he gets the chance.”

Their attention is draw back to d’Artagnan as the man calls out to the guard.

“We should back him up.”

“It _is_ harder to fight in a corset.”

“Why do you sound like you have experience?”

“Shut up.”

As they get closer they can hear some of what d’Artagnan is saying.

“For ten sous, I’ll take you to heaven.” The young man says, and in his smooth voice it makes Aramis’ heart stutter.

“Fuck.” He groans to himself, and the guard seems to agree, placing an appreciative hand on the Gascon’s hip.

“If you say so darl—“ A pistol shot rings out. The man slumps heavily forwards, pinning d’Artagnan against the bridge railing.

“Don’t fucking call me darling.” D’Artagnan hisses, but stills as another guard comes into sight. He fakes a low delicious moan (which Aramis would never admit sends shivers through him), and the other guard seems to get the message because he leaves with a chuckle.

Aramis pulls the dead man off d’Artagnan, noting with pride the cleanliness of the shot through the man’s chest.

“I’ve always wanted to go heaven.” He quips lightly and watches with satisfaction as the younger man blushes heavily.

“Fuck you. Gimme my sword.”

“Selling yourself short I’m sure.” Porthos mutters as he passes d’Artagnan.

The Gascon growls. Minutes later he has a man skewered on his sword and fire in his eyes, and both Musketeers are weak at the knees.

“Athos is going to love him.”

“If he doesn’t kill him first.”

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Who knows? 
> 
> Mostly me just being unable to update anything else, so resorting to posting bad crack.


End file.
